


Проблемы преемственности

by WTF House of M 2017 (R_Evolution)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20House%20of%20M%202017
Summary: Как трудно суперзлодею иметь детей-супергероев





	

Заседание Общества кинематографических злодеев началось всего на полтора часа позже — почти вовремя, можно сказать. Приходить точно к назначенному времени у злодеев считалось дурным тоном: хорошие манеры годятся только для положительных героев. Тем, кто проявлял хотя бы подобие воспитанности, приходилось ждать своих более соответствующих образу злодея товарищей. Ожидание скрашивалось только скандалами, когда на заседание пытался вломиться член Общества исторических, или мифологических, или ещё каких-нибудь злодеев. А случались такие скандалы регулярно: практически все исторические, мифологические и литературные персонажи имели воплощение на экране, и определить, в каком обществе им следует состоять, было порой весьма затруднительно.  
Но в этот раз у злодеев, видимо, проснулись остатки совести: большинство задержалось всего на час, иные и того меньше, а Меченый вообще опоздал на несчастные шестнадцать минут, но на первый раз отделался предупреждением. Скандалов тоже, считай, не было. Бармалей не слишком уверенно напомнил, что тоже появлялся в игровом фильме, но упорствовать не стал и удалился на заседание Общества мультипликационных злодеев. Шариков был настойчивее:  
— Не хочу к классическим персонажам, там одни буржуи! Чем я-то не злодей?  
— И какие же злодеяния вы совершили, многоуважаемый Полиграф Полиграфович? — вкрадчиво осведомился Дормамму. Он в этот день председательствовал на собрании, замещая ушедшего в отпуск Таноса.  
— Как это какие? Вчера котов душили-душили…  
— Кота в обиду не дам! — выкрикнул с места Эрнст Ставро Блофельд, крепче прижимая к груди испуганно мяукнувшего питомца.  
— Душили, значит? — заинтересованно пропыхтел Дарт Вейдер.  
— Помолчите, мистер Блофельд, никто не покушается на вашего блохастого, — оборвал начинающуюся ссору Дормамму. — А о вас, лорд Вейдер, ещё пойдёт разговор на этом собрании, и поверьте, вам придётся услышать немало неприятного. Что до вас, господин Шариков, ваш размах слишком мелок для нашего Общества. К тому же, мы все здесь порядочные злодеи и пакостим только людям, обижать животных у нас не принято.  
— Господа все в Париже, — буркнул Шариков, но с собрания удалился.  
— А может, он на кошках только тренируется? — пискнул из угла Трус, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
— Позвольте сказать, герр председатель, насчёт котов, — поднял руку Красный Череп. — Нельзя ли запретить приходить на собрания с животными? У меня весь реглан в шерсти!  
— Кот является частью художественного образа мистера Блофельда, — отрезал Дормамму. Но Череп не унимался:  
— Но хотя бы обяжите Магнето держать птеродактиля на привязи! Когда я шёл сюда, он мне с лёту прямо на фуражку нагадил!  
— Кто нагадил? — непонимающе сдвинул брови Дормамму.  
— Птеродактиль, кто же ещё!  
— Поскольку наш соратник Магнето тоже умеет летать, ваше заявление прозвучало несколько двусмысленно, — поморщился Дормамму.  
Магнето в ярости вскочил с места:  
— Мало тебе ещё попало, морда нацистская! Я бы на тебя и кирпича не пожалел! Господин председатель, вы только что заявили, что любовь к животным не является неподобающей для злодея, неужели вы потерпите наглость этого неудачно модифицированного человечишки? Только люди получают удовольствие, мучая других существ, а высшая раса любит всё живое…  
— Чего я не потерплю, — резко перебил Дормамму, — так это высказываний расистского толка! Среди нас присутствуют люди, которые, пусть в меру своих скромных сил, служат Злу не менее усердно, чем вы. О ваших же деяниях на злодейском поприще мы ещё поговорим здесь, и похвал не ждите!  
Магнето мрачно сел обратно, запахнувшись в плащ. Даже птеродактиль на его плече, казалось, обиженно нахохлился.  
— А вам, дорогой соратник, — продолжал Дормамму, обращаясь к довольно засиявшему Черепу, — советую почитать устав нашего Общества. Там нет никакого запрета приходить на собрания с животными. А что не запрещено, то разрешено.  
Череп сиять перестал.  
— Кот — это, право, пустяки, — утешающее прошептал на ухо, то есть, в отверстие, заменявшее Черепу оное, Мориарти. — На собрание исторических злодеев пустили Калигулу с лошадью!  
— Весело у них там, должно быть, — вздохнул Джокер и хотел скорчить грустно-завистливую гримасу, что ему, разумеется, не удалось.  
— Думаю, да, коллега, — согласилась Ядовитый Плющ. — На прошлое собрание пыталась прорваться графиня Батори. Ну и скандал она закатила!  
— А почему её не пустили? — спросил Зелёный Гоблин. — Граф Дракула, например, присутствует здесь.  
— Его кинематографические образы крайне далеки от исторического прототипа, — пояснил Альтрон. — Поэтому было решено, что ему следует вступить именно в наше Общество.  
— Прекратить посторонние разговоры! — постучал по кафедре Дормамму. — Заседание объявляется открытым! Вы что-то хотели сказать, доктор Октопус? — спросил он, завидев поднятое щупальце.  
— Апокалипсис отсутствует.  
— Этот ископаемый реликт, к сожалению, так и не смог приспособиться к нынешним единицам измерения времени. А вам, доктор, должно быть стыдно ябедничать.  
— Но я же злодей! — возмущённо всплеснул щупальцами Октопус.  
— Это слишком мелко для приличного злодея! Что за детский сад, в самом деле? — Дормамму начал распаляться. — Кто на прошлом собрании из-под Песочного Человека стул выдернул: ничего, мол, не рассыплется? А именно так и случилось. (Октопус съёжился, подобрав щупальца). Мало мы несём потерь в борьбе с положительными героями, которые, на наше счастье, отличаются большой гуманностью… то есть, я хотел сказать, бесхребетностью? Неудивительно, что никому из вас ещё никогда не удавалось воплотить в жизнь свои злодейские планы! Или, быть может, на этот раз хоть кому-то улыбнулась удача?  
Злодеи все как один понурили головы и притихли. В наступившей тишине слышалось только гулкое дыхание Дарта Вейдера, да встряхивался, шурша перепончатыми крыльями, птеродактиль на плече Магнето.  
— Хотите обмануть меня своим притворством?! — загремел Дормамму. — Думаете, я поверю в ваше раскаяние? Я прекрасно знаю, что вы думаете: не я один такой, никому ещё не удавалось победить положительного героя, у всех срывались злодейские планы, так что нечего стыдиться! Конечно, при таком настрое у вас никогда не получится захватить мир или уничтожить! Боюсь, мне придётся смириться с тем, что ничего путного вы не совершите, — продолжал он уже спокойнее. — Вы безнадёжны, господа злодеи, но быть может, хоть чего-то плохого добиться смогут те, кто придёт вам на смену. Итак, темой сегодняшнего заседания является преемственность поколений!  
Злодеи начали недоуменно переглядываться.  
— Да, не удивляйтесь! Я надеюсь, что если не вы, то ваши потомки сумеют, наконец, построить прекрасный тёмный мир, полный ужаса и насилия — нашу давнюю мечту!  
— Но у большинства из нас нет детей, — возразил Саурон. — Злые дела отнимают так много времени…  
— Я что-то не заметил, чтобы кто-то из вас надорвался на злодеяниях, — язвительно заметил Дормамму. — Вы явно не слишком усердствуете! Посему приказываю: всем в кратчайшие сроки обзавестись потомством и воспитывать его в лучших злодейских традициях! На следующем собрании доложите, какие шаги были предприняты и какие успехи достигнуты. Вы, леди Винтер, уже подарили нам достойного мерзавца, но можете попробовать ещё раз.  
Злодеи возмущённо загалдели. Долговязый Джон Сильвер сердито застучал костылём по полу. Альтрона едва не замкнуло.  
— Никакие возражения не принимаются! — отрезал Дормамму. — И чтоб без отговорок в духе «кому мы нужны» — многие женщины обожают плохих парней.  
— Не огорчайтесь, — громко прошептал Киллгрейв, — зато у нас будет отличное оправдание нашим неудачам. Мол, пока мы плодились и размножались, положительные герои в очередной раз победили.  
Роза Клебб пихнула его ногой под стулом, и Киллгрейв умолк.  
— Прекрасная мысль, господин председатель, — льстиво заметил Человек-Пигнвин. — Мы сможем задавить положительных героев числом.  
— Хотя бы так, если ума не хватает, — насмешливо сказал Дормамму. — А теперь, господа, перейдём от радужных планов к суровой действительности. Я имею в виду тех, кто уже обзавёлся потомством — право, лучше бы они этого не делали. Не закрывайтесь плащом, Магнето, я о вас говорю. И подойдите сюда, чтобы вашим соратникам было лучше видно.  
Магнето понуро поплёлся к кафедре. Проходя мимо Альтрона, он прошипел:  
— Это ты настучал, ведро с гайками? После собрания разберу на запчасти и в металлолом сдам.  
Сенсоры Альтрона испуганно забегали из стороны в сторону.  
— Я весьма недоволен вашей моральной нестойкостью, — сурово проговорил Дормамму, — вашими постоянными метаниями от зла к добру и обратно.  
— Но я самый нравственно сложный персонаж вселенной Марвел, — попытался оправдаться Магнето.  
— Поменьше бы занимались самокопанием — правили бы реальной вселенной! Рефлексия — это для положительных героев. И не вы ли недавно заявили о своей любви ко всему живому?  
— Ээ… меня не так поняли… я не людей имел в виду, — пробормотал Магнето. — Конечно, я не испытываю к ним подлинной ненависти, мои разногласия с человечеством чисто идеологические… вопрос выживания биологического вида, так сказать.  
— Комментарии, полагаю, излишни. Какой пример вы подаёте детям? Они в результате становятся положительными героями и спасают мир!  
Негодующие крики злодеев заглушил рёв Саблезубого: «Долой! Исключить!»  
— Я тут ни при чём! — попытался перекричать шум Магнето. — На них права у другой киностудии! А в комиксах Пьетро и Ванда теперь не мои дети!  
— У нас тут заседание Общества кинематографических злодеев, а не комиксных. Вот и отвечайте за ваших экранных сына и дочь.  
— Да Питер мне второй фильм уже признаться не может! А знаю ли я сам о нашем родстве, по сюжету даже не ясно. А дочери в кино у меня вовсе нет!  
— В режиссёрской версии какая-то сестра Питера упоминается, так что будем считать её вашей дочерью, — подытожил Дормамму. — Вопрос о возможности вашего дальнейшего присутствия среди членов нашего Общества я вынесу на голосование, и очень надеюсь, что вы, господа, — обратился он к собравшимся, — не проявите излишней мягкотелости. Можете сесть.  
Магнето уныло двинулся на место, мимоходом пообещав Саблезубому сделать из него коврик.  
— Всё это крайне печально, господа злодеи, что один из самых сильных наших соратников, широко известный своими античеловеческими убеждениями — увы, оказавшимися лишь пустым сотрясанием воздуха, — неоднократно занимавший лидирующие позиции в топ-листе отрицательных персонажей, покрыл нас таким позором, — покачал головой Дормамму. — Но мы должны исполнить наш трудный долг… итак, продолжаем. Подойдите сюда, лорд Вейдер.  
Пыхтя громче обычного, Вейдёр вышел вперёд.  
— Что я могу сказать, дорогие соратники, — голос Дормамму упал почти до шёпота. — Лорда Вейдера мы всегда знали с самой худшей стороны. Закоренелый негодяй с ярко выраженными тираническими замашками, непримиримый борец с добром, также признанный одним из лучших экранных злодеев — он был последним, от кого мы могли ждать удара в спину, и, однако, это случилось. Мне трудно поверить в это, но и он запятнал себя переходом на сторону света, не говоря уже о его сыне и дочери, спасших целую галактику!  
Когда новый взрыв негодующих криков смолк, Дормамму спросил:  
— Что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание?  
— Всего один раз и перешёл, и то перед смертью, — вздохнул тёмный лорд. — Больше не буду.  
—А ваши дети? Тут оправдания «они больше не будут» не пройдут.  
— Я и не знал про них. А как узнал — сразу начал за зло агитировать. Я же не виноват, что они такие стойкие оказались. Сын вон руку на отсечение дал…  
— Довольно с меня этих жалких оправданий своей беспомощности! Итак, господа злодеи, я считаю, что подобным лицам не место среди нас. Предлагаю исключить из наших рядов Магнето и Дарта Вейдера за ненадлежащее воспитание детей, вследствие чего те стали положительными героями. Голосовать за исключение будем по отдельности или списком?  
— По отдельности! По отдельности! — закричал Магнето так, что птеродактиль, залопотав крыльями, взмыл под самый потолок. Вейдер вторил ему, насколько позволял вокодер. Но их без труда заглушил дружный крик: «Списком! Списком!»  
— Ну что ж, глас народа… Голосуем. Кто против? (Голосовать у злодеев было принято сначала против — всё отрицательное было в приоритете).  
Поднялась одна рука.  
— Локи?! — Глаза Дормамму полезли на лоб. — Ах, у вас ведь тоже имеются родственники на светлой стороне! Уж не заразились ли вы от брата-супергероя добротой и умением прощать?  
— Я только хотел спросить. Кстати, это имеет отношение и к теме нашего собрания — преемственности. — Трикстер вышел вперёд и повернулся к собравшимся. — Какое участие должны принимать злодеи в воспитании детей? Должны ли они менять им подгузники, кормить с ложечки кашей?  
— Фу, какая гадость! — не выдержал Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Рассказывать сказки, помогать с уроками? — с самым невинным видом продолжал Локи.  
— Очень остроумно, — и Фантомас изобразил свой фирменный смех.  
— Обнимать, целовать? Водить в кино? Быть всегда рядом? — не унимался Локи.  
— Послушайте, — Дормамму начал злиться, — сейчас не время для шуток. Даже для вас это уже слишком!  
— А я вовсе не шучу. Неужели кто-то здесь не согласен, что злодей ни в коем случае не может быть примерным семьянином? (Негодующий ропот раздался при одних этих словах). Так какие же претензии могут быть к нашим уважаемым соратникам лорду Вейдеру и Магнето? Разве они были замечены в чём-то подобном? Напротив, как и следует порядочным злодеям, они бросили своих подруг, а Вейдер даже попытался убить. А уж коли выросшие без присмотра дети связались с хорошей компанией — не их вина.  
Дормамму задумался. Злодеи зашушукались.  
— Я тоже не воспитывала своего Мордаунта, но это не помешало ему вырасти прекрасным злодеем! — заявила Миледи.  
— За что мы весьма благодарны, леди Винтер, но всё же это не ваша заслуга, а удачное стечение обстоятельств. Пожалуй, в ваших словах, Локи, есть резон. План с обзаведением потомством придётся пока отложить, — сказал Дормамму собравшимся. Злодеи облегчённо вздохнули. — В самом деле, самому воспитывать детей злодею никак не прилично, а если оставить их на произвол судьбы, ещё неизвестно, что получится.  
Считайте, что вам повезло, — обратился он затем к воспрявшим Дарту Вейдеру и Магнето. — На первый раз отделаетесь строгим выговором с занесением в личное дело. И запомните: ещё одна оплошность будет для вас последней! Заседание окончено, все свободны.  
***  
— Я уж думал, что всё, — Вейдер пыхтел как паровоз, привалившись к стене. Из-под шлема у него шёл пар. — Куда бы я тогда подался? Тебе-то хоть в комиксные персонажи можно, а я же чисто кинематографический.  
— Ага, в трусах поверх лосин бегать, — буркнул Магнето, вытирая вспотевший лоб краем плаща. — Со взрослыми детьми всегда так трудно! У вас, значит, тоже сын и дочь?  
— Да. Лея характером вся в меня, такая строптивая — как раз бы на тёмную сторону. Люк помягче, в мать. Но зато таланты мои — пилотирует всё, что летает! А что не летает, то заставит.  
— А мой Питер сам бегает на сверхзвуковой. И главное, ведь надежды подавал — из тюрьмы меня вытащил. А потом взял и к хорошим подался. Выдрать бы хорошенько, да не догонишь.  
— Моего догонять не надо, сам повсюду лезет. Надо же было так под монастырь подвести! Из-за него, дурня, ведь и перешёл на светлую сторону. Иной раз не то что руку — голову оторвать хочется. А у дочки вашей какие способности?  
— Как у вас, джедаев — телекинез с телепатией. Может, и правда Силу чувствует?  
— А, так шлем ваш — от неё защита? Хорошо, кстати, сделано: даже мне не пробиться.  
— Нет, из-за одного старого друга носить приходится. На Ванду-то права у другой компании. Зато сыновей считай, что двое, и оба положительные. А мне потом красней из-за них перед коллегами.  
— Так у вас, значит, и друг есть? Я-то никому не скажу, но боюсь, не удержаться вам в злодеях.  
— А ежели дознаются, что и Магду я не бросал, она сама сбежала… Да, плохи мои дела. Знаете что: после такого стресса выпить надо, расслабиться. И птичку мою кормить пора. Я тут место одно знаю… а пить-то вы можете? А то я могу вам дырочку для соломинки проделать. Шлем у вас тоже хорош, у нас на Земле такого металла нету. Ну что, идёмте? Заодно и обсудим, как с детьми нашими геройскими быть.


End file.
